Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-332953 (Patent Document 1) discloses a surface mount clip which includes clip spring portions provided in a standing manner, in a pair facing each other so as to form a gap therebetween, and which clips a plate material inserted in the gap by a resilient repulsive force.